


Bad day

by merediana



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 12:09:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9122995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merediana/pseuds/merediana
Summary: Marci ha un buon odore e lui non può che chiedersi cosa sarebbe riuscito a percepirci Matt con i suoi stupidi sensi potenziati.Scritta per il pOrnfest.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Note:** Scritta per il **pOrnfest**.  
>  Titolo dei R.E.M.  
> Sì, è una Foggy/Marci, ma OVVIAMENTE Matt aleggia su di loro ( ~~perché è Matt il vero amore di Foggy lo sappiamo tutti~~ )  
>  **Prompt:** Daredevil, Foggy Nelson/Marci Stahl, Che giornata di merda  
>  **Dedicato alla sorellah del mio cuore!**

«Come ha detto di chiamarsi?»  
«Foggy Nelson» scandisce lentamente, cercando di capire se di quell'uomo trova più irritante la vocina acuta e supponente o il fatto che lo stia squadrando con un'espressione inequivocabilmente disgustata come se lui fosse fatto di letame e non di carne e ossa. Cosa che, al momento, non è poi così lontana dalla realtà.  
Non dovrebbe essere lì, ma nel suo appartamento non può, non vuole, restare. Dopo la discussione con Matt, dopo aver scoperto che il suo migliore amico è in realtà una specie di Batman della classe media che se ne va in giro per Hell's Kitchen a picchiare la gente, dopo aver recuperato le sue cose dal suo (ex?) ufficio, dopo aver gettato nella spazzatura l'insegna "Nelson and Murdock" e il grande sogno che incarnava, era tornato a casa. Lì, si era scolato un paio di bicchieri di scotch, si era fatto una doccia, si era cambiato e aveva bevuto altri due - facciamo tre, forse quattro - bicchieri. Il tutto sempre accompagnato dalla minuziosa analisi di ogni singolo istante di quella enorme farsa che era stata la sua amicizia con Matt Murdock.   
Ma dopo un po' non ce l'aveva più fatta: si era chiuso alle spalle la porta dell'appartamento sperando di riuscire ad intrappolarvi tutte le parole che lui e Matt si erano scambiati durante quella lunghissima giornata e aveva preso un taxi per andare da Marci ritrovandosi di fronte al portiere di palazzo più stronzo di tutta New York.  
«Signorina Stahl? Scusi l'ora, ma c'è qui...»  
«Foggy Nelson»  
«Foggy Nelson» ripete il portiere cercando di imprimere nella sua voce il maggior disgusto possibile e riuscendoci perfettamente «Dice di conoscerla»  
Foggy si fissa la punta delle scarpe, maledicendo la stazza e il sangue irlandese che gli impediscono di essere ubriaco quanto vorrebbe.  
«...son? Signor Nelson?»  
Foggy alza lo sguardo verso lo stronzo, la cui voce gli ricorda neanche troppo vagamente lo stridio di unghie sulla lavagna.  
«Terzo piano»  
Foggy annuisce appena e si dirige velocemente verso l'ascensore per non cedere alla tentazione di mostrare il dito medio al portiere. In fondo, il pover uomo è riuscito a tenere Matt lontano dalla sua mente per quasi 5 minuti.  
 _Matt Murdock. Il suo amico. Il Diavolo di Hell's Kitchen. Il criminale. L'avvocato. Il vigilante. Il bugiardo. Il falso cieco. Il quasi assassino. Il bastardo figlio di puttana che lo ha preso in giro per anni._  
Per fortuna, l'ascensore è veloce.   
«Foggy Bear?»  
Marci se ne sta appoggiata allo stipite della porta, i capelli perfettamente in ordine, un mini kimono che lascia ben poco all'immaginazione e gli immancabili tacchi vertiginosi.   
«Guai in paradiso?» chiede sarcastica.  
Foggy percorre in fretta lo spazio che li separa e la bacia. Marci indietreggia, piega la testa di lato e lo guarda con attenzione.  
«Hai bevuto»  
Forse è colpa dello scotch, ma a Foggy sembra che sia preoccupata per lui.  
«È un problema?» le chiede con voce impastata.  
«Solo se ti impedisce di funzionare a dovere»  
Colpa dello scotch, come volevasi dimostrare.   
«Chiudi la porta e seguimi»   
Le labbra di Foggy si piegano in un ghigno divertito. Lei ordina e lui obbedisce: la loro relazione ha sempre funzionato così ed è stata un vero inferno per lui... tranne che in camera da letto.  
«Doppia mandata...»   
Foggy sbuffa.  
«... e spogliati»   
L'appartamento di Marci è pulito, ordinato, elegante. Così diverso dal suo o da quello di Matt.  
Foggy prende un lungo respiro, scaccia via quel pensiero e si dirige nella camera in cui ha visto sparire Marci. La ritrova accanto al letto, il mini kimono sparito e 10 centimetri più bassa.  
«Sei ancora vestito Foggy Be-»  
Foggy la zittisce con un bacio rude ed esigente. Marci è calda e morbida, è facile perdersi in lei dimenticando tutto il resto, dimenticando Matty. Si stacca da lei, si toglie la giacca e, con il suo aiuto, la camicia e i pantaloni, poi ritorna a baciarla con una disperazione di cui si stupisce lui stesso.  
Gli è mancata Marci. Nonostante _tutto_ , nonostante Marci stessa, gli è mancata tanto e se ne rendo conto solo ora che può di nuovo baciarla, stringerla tra le braccia, cercare, senza successo, di slacciarle il reggiseno.  
«Togliti questo coso di dosso» sibila irritato.  
Lei lo fissa sorpresa, sorride e obbedisce ( _che interessante novità_ ) prima di trascinarselo sul letto.  
Marci ha un buon odore e lui non può che chiedersi cosa sarebbe riuscito a percepirci Matt con i suoi stupidi sensi potenziati.   
Foggy impreca a denti stretti e si solleva su un gomito per guardare meglio Marci, i suoi lunghi capelli biondi, gli zigomi alti e gli enormi occhi verdi che ora lo fissano con disapprovazione, prima di scendere a baciarle il collo, le spalle, le clavicole, i seni. _Dio, quanto gli sono mancate quelle tette!_  
Foggy le accarezza delicatamente, le prende tra le mani compiacendosi della loro pienezza e poi si abbassa a baciarle, a succhiarle senza ritegno, a giocare con i capezzoli usando lingua e denti.  
«Foggy Bear...» la voce di Marci è spezzata, quasi supplichevole «...più giù!»  
Foggy la guarda, sorride e obbedisce. Scende a baciarle l'ombelico, lo lambisce con la punta della lingua, morde gentilmente la pelle che lo circonda. Poi scende ancora, la accarezza attraverso il pizzo delle mutandine e Marci geme.  
Dicono che ci sono cose che, una volta imparate, non si possono più dimenticare. Come andare in bicicletta. Ecco, fare l'amore con Marci è come andare in bicicletta. Foggy le sfila gli slip, si abbassa tra le sue gambe e... sale sulla bicicletta.   
Marci è piacevolmente ricettiva: ansima, sospira, geme, mormora il suo nome (il suo _vero_ nome e non quell'odioso nomignolo che gli ha appioppato al college), si contorce contro di lui artigliando le lenzuola e, quando viene, lo fa con un urlo.  
Marci sorride, gli enormi occhi socchiusi. Foggy si scosta i capelli dal viso e la osserva.   
I baci, i morsi e le carezze hanno lasciato sulla pelle chiara e delicata di Marci segni così rossi e definiti da sembrare ferite aperte. Come quelle sul petto di Matt. E quelle ferite Foggy torna a toccarle, leccarle, baciarle, morderle. Non sa se per guarirle o se per farle sanguinare di nuovo.  
Chissà Matt come sta, se sta guarendo o se invece è morto nel sonno.  
Sotto di lui, Marci fa per alzarsi e lui la blocca con una mano sullo sterno.  
No, è sicuro che il Demente di Hell's Kitchen non sia morto. Se lo immagina su quell'orribile divano Ikea ad ascoltare quel che succede a isolati di distanza.   
Forse in quel momento Matt sta ascoltando proprio loro.  
«Non ho alcuna intenzione di stare sotto, Foggy Bear»   
Foggy alza gli occhi al cielo, si toglie i boxer e ringhia un _"Fammi causa"_ che fa ridere Marci.  
Senza perdere altro tempo, entra in lei con un'unica spinta decisa che la ammutolisce e la lascia senza fiato.   
Matt non può non sentirli. Il suo super udito deve aver percepito i loro respiri affannati, i loro ansiti, i loro gemiti.   
Marci gli stringe i fianchi e inarca il bacino facendolo affondare ancora più in profondità e Foggy accelera il ritmo delle spinte.  
 _Che si fotta Matt Murdock. Che si fotta il Diavolo di Hell's Kitchen. Che si fotta lui e il suo mondo in fiamme._  
Il letto cigola e scricchiola all'unisono col cozzare dei loro bacini.  
«Ma... rci!»  
L'orgasmo arriva in fretta e lo lascia stremato e col nome _sbagliato_ in gola.   
_Che giornata di merda_.


End file.
